


Morning Distractions

by aplbunny



Series: Morning Distractions [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplbunny/pseuds/aplbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will always be here, I'm not going anywhere. I love you more than anything else in this world. I would give up my life for you."</p><p>I can't write summaries so I'm quoting my own story because DA doesn't require summaries and, sorry, I guess you'll just have to read this fluffy, somewhat angsty, yet funny story to see what happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Distractions

Lovino groaned groggily as he buried his face into the warm and velvety crook of his companion's neck. He could feel the warm golden rays of sunshine hitting his bare torso, signaling it was morning and time to get up, yet he had no desire to do so whatsoever.

His arms tightened their hold on the women curled up before him, your smaller frame molding perfectly against his. Cracking his eyes open slowly, his gaze roamed over your smooth skin that glowed in the morning light, and he smiled as he felt your deep and rhythmic breathing.

Sitting up slowly, he propped himself up on his elbow, resting the side of his face in his hand as a gentle smile graced his lips as he watched you sleep. His fingers ran lightly against your cheek carefully before he brushed some hair from your face, causing a small crease to form between your brows. He couldn't help but grin at the sight, continuing to stare at your slumbering form as he ran his fingertips over your shoulder and down your arm. When you shifted under his touch, he bent down and trailed soft kisses across your temple and down your neck until you rolled over, burying your face into his chest.

"Lovi..." 

Your warm breath fanned across his chest as you mumbled sleepily and he chuckled and kissed your head.

"Buongiorno, bella," he whispered, wrapping his arms around you again and tugging you closer. You hummed back quietly in response, tilting your head up in order to catch his soft gaze and pecking him sweetly on the lips.

“Boungiorno," you responded, a happy yet tired smile gracing your lips, proud that you were able to speak a little of his language, especially when being only half awake.

“I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep," he said as he pulled the blankets over the both of them, seeing that as usual you had taken the majority of them and wrapped yourself up into a cocoon of heat. And while the warm morning sunlight was pleasant, it wasn't enough to keep Lovino warm, meaning that you were going to have to share.

You made a displeased sound as your blanket burrito was undone, but gave forgiveness quickly as you found his naked chest much more comfortable and warm.

"Sure you didn't," you scoffed lightly before kissing his neck. "But I'm already awake, so there's no point in trying to go back to bed."

He sent you a sheepish smile. "Mi dispiace."

"You're forgiven," you said with a soft smile as you snuggled closer to the Italian, who gave you a tight hug.

"Grazie."

"But~" you sang devilishly, "you do deserve _some_ punishment."

Tilting your head up, you bit down on his neck, making sure it was hard enough to leave a bruise, yet gentle enough so he wouldn't complain about it later. He jumped in surprise and was about to open his mouth to speak, but you silenced him with a kiss, quickly ending any thoughts he had of mentioning the bite. As your lips kept him occupied your hand slid slowly down his toned chest and towards his abdomen, until you stopped at the band around his hips, your fingers beginning to lightly trace the top of his boxers. He let out a soft moan and you let a few of your fingers slip just past the stretchy band, tempting him with thoughts of impending pleasure, before quickly pulling your lips and hand away and smirking up at him.

" _Now_ you are completely forgiven," you said sweetly, though your face was painted dark red by the uncharacteristically bold move. You were typically shy about showing affection, and even thinking about the act of sex made your face explode in color, so this was new for you. But you decided that you needed to push the boundaries a bit and try to be more comfortable with doing these kinds of things. After all, you and Lovino had been married for a few months now, and you needed to get used to things like this.

And it seemed that the act had done exactly what you had hoped. Lovino was slack jawed and shocked, his face almost as red as yours as he stared at you. He didn't seem quite ready to speak yet, so you decided to do so yourself.

"Well, now that we're up," you said, playing with his hair at the nape of his neck, "we might as well have something to eat. I could make pancakes."

Your voice pulled him from his daze and he finally seemed to look at you, but you could see that his eyes had darkened somewhat compared to earlier. Without a word he quickly rolled over you, causing you to laugh as he nipped lightly at your collarbone. Pulling back, he stared down at you and smirked.

"The only thing I want to eat right now," he murmured quietly, his face lowering until you could see the excited spark in his olive and mocha eyes, "is you."

You barely had time to react as his mouth covered yours, his hands sliding down your arms and stopping at your wrists, wrapping his fingers around them gently as he pulled your arms above your head.

His tongue traced your bottom lip slowly and you waited a moment before parting your lips and granting him entrance. His tongue danced around yours, quickly gaining dominance, though you hardly put up much of a fight for it. You hadn't really intended for this to be the outcome of your little trick, but you weren't complaining.

Breaking away from you, his lips found their way to your jaw and he kissed down your neck where he gently bit at the soft flesh, just as you had done to him earlier. You moaned softly and could feel him smirk against your skin, pleased in knowing that he was the only one who could make you feel like this. You desperately wanted to touch him, to run your hands through his soft and silky locks and tug at that adorable little curl on his head, but Lovino kept his gentle but firm grip on your wrists, pinning them into the soft sheets beside your head as you squirmed. 

“L-Lovi...," you whined in protest, wriggling your wrists in hopes of release. But Lovino simply looked up at you with a devilish smirk plastered to his face.

“I don't think so, my little _tentatrici_ ," he said tauntingly. “You've had your fun, and now I'll have mine."

To prove his point his mouth began to work at your neck again, switching back and forth between biting, licking, and sucking at the tender flesh, leaving behind a trail of light bruises to mark you as his. This slow and agonizingly pleasurable torture seemed to go on forever and you could barely stand it anymore. You writhed beneath him, desperately wanting to run your hands over his toned chest and through his thick hair. Lovino chuckled and pulled away from your neck and kissed you deeply before speaking.

“I think this about makes us even, _si_?" he whispered in your ear. You shivered at the sound of his sexy voice, but managed to nod your head, your hands still trying to remove themselves from his grasp. Laughing at your desperation, he slowly let you go and you threw yourself at him, pushing him backwards and onto his back due to his surprise. His loud laugh filled the room as he lay beneath your smaller form, his eyes closed and his mouth stretched into a huge smile at the suddenness of your attack.

“Impatient aren't we bella?" he said between laughs, causing you to flush as you hovered above him. Sitting up quickly, your legs now straddling him at the waist, you crossed your arms and pouted at his teasing, your face brighter than one of his tomatoes.

“S-shut up! T-this is all your f-fault!" you yelled, as you tried to control your embarrassment. You felt him shift beneath you as he propped himself up on his elbows, his laugh now reduced to a chuckle.

“Aw, come now bella, I'm only teasing~" he said with a smile as he stared at you. “You're just too cute for your own good. If you don't want me to tease you, you'll have to try being less adorable."

And you thought your face was red before.

“I-I am _not_ —“ 

“Si bella, you are," he argued, sitting up as much was allowed without sending you tumbling off his lower abdomen. “Too cute in fact. I may have to lock you up and never let you out or you'll get stolen away by some incompetent idiota."

“That would never—I-It's not like I act like this on purpose you know!" you stuttered horribly. You wanted to deny that incompetent idiots would bother you, but you had the unfortunate pleasure of having to deal with several undesirable men who had tried to gain your affections in the past. And you hadn't missed the perverse looks you attracted even now after being married. You seemed to have a knack for attracting strange and creepy men. With the exception of Lovino, any boy or man that had tried to get close to you romantically was weird and or perverted. You wondered sometimes what it was that Lovino saw in you that made him want to stick around, considering you had never had any luck in having someone decent taking an interest in you before.

“What was that change of heart for? What are you thinking about?" Lovino asked curiously, and you could see the gears turning in his mind. You had avoided telling him about the few disliked suitors, knowing that he would become jealous, but now you were beginning to regret that decision. His reaction to it now might be even worse than it would have been if you had told him earlier.

“I-It was nothing, I just got my words mixed up is all," you said in an attempt to brush the topic off. You had gotten a bit defensive and hadn't meant to say anything strange, but sometimes the fact that unpleasant men seemed attracted to you really bothered you. It made you feel like something was wrong with you, and it didn't help that some of your girlfriends joked that the reason was because you secretly liked that type of man.

“Nothing my ass, what happened?" he asked, sitting up fully this time and tugging you to sit between his legs, his arms wrapping around you in order to keep you close and facing him.

“Lovi—”

“(Name)," he replied sternly. You sighed and fumbled with the hem of your tank top.

“R-really it's not even a big deal," you said with a nervous laugh and smile, but looking at his serious face told you he wasn't going to drop the issue. “Lovi, really its nothing. You were my first boyfriend and everything, but there were a couple of guys from high school and college that tried to get my attention. But I'm sure you know all about that, I bet you've had pretty girls throwing themselves at you left and right," you said in an trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to work.

“Tell me," he demanded.

“Is this really necessary?"

“Extremely."

“But—” Another tense stare from the hot blooded Italian shut you down and you sighed. “All right fine, but you have to promise me you won't get all upset and jealous," you said seriously. He rolled his eyes and snorted. "I'm serious Lovino!" you said crossing your arms.

“Alright bella, alright. I promise," he said, knowing that there was no joking around when you used his full name.

"It's not that big of a deal, but I mean except for you, any boy that's ever tried to get close to me has been really weird...and I guess what you said could be kinda applicable to them."

“What do you mean weird?"

“Well there was really only one boy in particular that ever really scared me I guess. His name was Paul, but I've dubbed him as Fucking Paul—” you were abruptly stopped with a stifled snort from Lovino, who apparently thought this nickname was funny. “ _Anyways_ ," you continued, “he is basically a menace to anything female and is a disgusting low life that thinks that he has the right to do whatever he wants. Meaning he thinks he can do _whoever_ he wants," you said darkly. “Even though I didn't know him well, I knew from the beginning that there was something off about him. Well, on a school retreat he seemed to think I was a perfect target and he used every chance he had to get close to me. One time he picked me up and forcibly carried me to the other end of the building, which I luckily escaped from. But the worst was when he tried to kiss me, and then he kept touching me—”

“He fucking _what_?!" Lovino yelled, his grip on you tightening considerably, as he tugged you closer instinctively.

“You said you wouldn't—”

“He fucking _touched_ _you_?!" he growled, his eyes narrowing into slits as his anger mounted. "I'll fucking kill him! That fucking bastardo, who the hell does he thinks he is?!"

“L-Lovi calm down—"

“No! You tell me where this fucking stronzo is _right now, Io ucciderò quel figlio puttana, come osa—_ "

“Lovino!!" you yelled as you grabbed his cheeks in your hands quickly, squishing his face enough to distort the fury that lay beneath it. It was never a good sign when he abandoned English completely and started spewing Italian faster than an auctioneer. "It's okay, alright? He didn't rape me, the worst he got was my leg okay? And maybe holding my hand."

“That's—”

“Would you have preferred him attacking my chest? Because it was either occupy his wandering hand with mine or let him cop a feel," you asked him sternly, releasing your hold on his face. Lovino’s face darkened considerably at the thought and a low growl rumbled through his chest.

“He better not have fucking—"

“Well he didn't. See this is why I didn't want to talk about it, you get too worked up," you said with a sigh.

“I should be getting worked up! What, you _want_ me to fucking be okay with it, huh?! Well I'm not! You're mine! No one else can touch you!" he yelled. Your face flushed scarlet and a small smile formed on your lips.

“You're absolutely right, but remember this was before we were together, and I didn't know what to do, it had never happened to me before and I was surrounded by a bunch of other kids. I wasn't just going to say, 'Hey Paul, stop trying to fucking molest me!'"

"That's exactly what you should have done!!" he yelled. You crossed your arms to keep from fidgeting.

“Lovi you know how I am. It was really embarrassing; I couldn't make everyone in the room aware of what was going on."

“ _Dio mi aiuti_ ," he groaned, leaning his forehead against yours. “Please finish this story before I explode."

“Are you sure you want—"

“(Name)," he said with an agitated sigh.

“Okay, sorry, I'll keep going. That was really the only bad incident and I managed to stay clear of him for the rest of the trip, and after that there were only a few times where he tried to bother with me, but I was pretty good at deterring him. He didn't seem to really be a problem until graduation when I found out from my friends that he planned to follow me to college—"

“ _He followed you to college?!_ " Lovino interrupted quickly, his head shooting up as he looked into your eyes with shock and fury.

“Let me finish!" you said sternly, causing Lovino to scowl. "No, my friend told him that I didn't like him that way and that I had a ripped boyfriend that would beat the shit out of him if he came close to me," you muttered with a blush, your eyes staring down at the sheets in embarrassment. The idea seemed ridiculous at the time, even having an imaginary boyfriend was weird. It was still hard to believe that she was married to the amazing man before her. “After that he didn’t really bother me, and I was away at school so I didn’t have to worry about running into him anymore.”

"I'll beat more than shit out of him when I find him," Lovino grumbled, tugging you closer and resting his head on your shoulder. “I see why you call him Fucking Paul now," he said with a grimace. “Well let’s get the rest over with then."

You nodded and reluctantly went through the other strange men of your past, including another Paul from your freshman year of college, a random kid named Trevor who had been arrested for several offences, and several others who had tried to get their hands on you over the years before meeting Lovino.

“It really isn't that bad, I mean everyone has at least one odd admirer I'd say...I guess it just bothers me that it still kinda happens every now and then," you finished with a sigh. You waited for Lovino to respond back, but you began to get concerned when you were met with silence.

“Lovi?"

“...Mmh."

“Why are you so quiet?" you whispered hesitantly.

“...I'm trying to figure out the dimensions for the bird cage I'm going to have to build for you—"

“Lovi!" you said with a laugh, hitting him in the face with a pillow.

“I'm not joking, I'm locking you away so no one can take you," he muttered quietly as he kissed your jaw.

“Lovi, no one is taking me away. I'm right here, see?" you said, pressing your forehead against his and smiling. “Plus, I think if anyone should be getting locked up here, it's you."

“What?" he asked shocked, his face radiating confusion.

“You heard me. There hasn't been a single time that we have been out and you don't get hit on or check out by other girls," you said crossing your arms.

“I think you're overreacting."

“I am not, I see it every time we go somewhere together. I bet it's even worse when I'm not there with you," you muttered quietly. You trusted Lovino and loved him with all your heart, but you still couldn't ignore the small seed of doubt that he might wake up one day and realize that being with you was a complete mistake. And it didn't help that he was extremely attractive and caught the eyes of every girl on the street who looked like a model or a superstar. The kind of girls you knew most men dreamed about being with.

“(Name), look at me," he commanded, his fingers brushing under your chin and forcing your eyes to meet his. “I will never leave you, do you understand?"

“But what if—"

“Never," he said instantly. “I will always be here, I'm not going anywhere. I love you more than anything else in this world. I would give up my life for you. I thought you knew that," he said gently, cupping your face in his large hands, his hazel eyes reflecting concern and hurt over your doubt.

Forcing yourself to push past your guilt, you let your frustration and confusion show as your hands knotted at the sheets beside you. “But why me? What's so good about me? Except for you, the only people who noticed me were low life perverts. That has to be saying something, doesn't it?"

“Are you saying I have bad taste?" he asked angrily, his eyes burning into yours.

“N-no! I didn't mean—"

“I have the best goddamn taste in the world! I only deserve the best, the highest quality things! You want to know why I chose you?" he asked seriously. You nodded slowly, though not sure that his reasons would be enough to convince you. His heated gaze broke and his eyes went soft and a gentle smile formed on his lips. “Because you exceed every other person on this planet, myself included. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I would rather die than spend one day of my life without you. If you think for one minute that you aren't good enough for me, you had better think again bella, because if anything, it is me who is not worthy of you."

“Lovino..." you uttered in shock, unable to fully comprehend what had just been said. _Him_? Unworthy of _you_? The idea was completely ridiculous. Lovino's quiet chuckle filled the air as he kissed your forehead.

“I know that you won't believe what I'm saying, but it's the truth. And I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you," he said as he finally captured your lips and gently pushed you down into the blankets. Wrapping your arms around his neck you kissed him back, the significance of his words making you feel like the only girl in the world. Breaking apart you smiled at him and finally ran your hands through his tousled hair.

“Ti amo, Lovino Vargas," you whispered.

“Ti amo più (Name) Vargas," he whispered back, before kissing you again, this time more passionately, his hands resting on your hips and sliding beneath the hem of your shirt.

Your hands ran up his chest and shoulders, making their way back to his hair as you kissed back, your fingers inching closer and closer to that adorable gravity defying curl.

Your fingertips came within a hair of grasping it when suddenly your phone went off. You groaned and pulled away from Lovino's lips, which caused a displeased grunt to erupt from his mouth.

“(Name), bella, leave it," he muttered as he kissed your neck in an attempt to distract you from your goal of reaching your phone.

“It’ll just take a second Lovi. I'll forget to call back if I let it go to voicemail," you said as you flipped over onto your stomach and grabbed your cell from the nightstand. This didn't deter Lovino, who simply propped himself above your back with his arms, his lips tracing mindless patterns on your back.

“Hello?" you asked as you answered the phone, trying your best to ignore the soft caresses falling over your shoulder blades.

"Bella! Buongiorno!" Feliciano chirped happily.

“Buongiorno," you said with a small laugh. “What's up?"

“I was wondering if you and fratello wanted to come over for pasta tonight," he asked, and you had a feeling that he was currently in his kitchen dancing around in an apron, already preparing the dinner they were to have.

“Who is it?" Lovino muttered, seemingly too preoccupied to have realized who was on the line.

“Feli," you whispered back before returning to the call. “Sure Feli, that sounds like fun," you said with a grin.

“What does he want?" Lovino asked. You could practically see the frown on his face from his tone of voice.

“Yay!! I'm so happy I get to have dinner with the bella ragazza!!" Feliciano yelled happily.

“F-Feli!" You could already feel your cheeks heating up. If Lovino had heard that Feli was screwed. Even the smallest compliment from Feliciano sent Lovino into a jealous rage, mostly because you were horrible at receiving any form of praise and ended up blushing madly.

“And mio fratello!" Feli added quickly with a laugh. You let out a relieved sigh, happy that it hadn't been Lovino to answer the phone.

“(Name) what's going on? Stop talking to that idiota," he said as he made a grab for the phone.

“Lovino—"

“Oi, stupido!!" Lovino yelled loudly in order for Feliciano to hear. “What the fuck do you want?! We're busy!!"

“Fratello! Ahh are you and the bella having alone time? Are you making a bambino?" he asked innocently. Your face immediately colored.

“F-Feliciano!!" you cried in embarrassment. Lovino, though sporting his own shade of red across his face as well, seemed to handle the question a bit better.

“Yea, we fucking are, so go away!" he yelled into the phone, this time succeeding in snatching it from your hand.

“Yay!! Okay, I'll see you for—" Feli's happy voice cut off as Lovino hung up and tossed your phone out of sight.

“Lovino! Why would you say—"

“What, I made him happy didn't I?"

“But we aren't—"

“ _Tsk_ , who cares, just shut up and get over here already," he said as he grabbed you and pulled you towards him. “I've had enough of this teasing, so you better take responsibility for making me wait so long," he said with a smirk, before once again claiming your lips in another passionate kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bella! Fratello! I'm so happy you came!"

“Yea, yea, just let us in," Lovino muttered as he ushered you inside the house and closed the door.

“ _Mon cher_!"

“ _Chica_!"

“Hallo _frau_!"

You were instantly engulfed by three pairs of arms as Lovino was shoved aside, sending him into a fit of cursing as he tried to pry Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert off of you.

“What are you three doing here?" you asked in confusion. No offense, you loved the three troublemakers, but why had Feli invited them over for dinner?

“Evening love," Arthur said as he walked into the room. Arthur too?

“What on Earth? Feli you didn't tell me everyone was coming over."

“I decided after I called you! Everyone is here!"

“Everyone?"

“Si!"

“But why throw such a big dinner party?" you asked.

“Eh? Why to celebrate the new bambino of course!" Feliciano said with a large smile.

“ _WHAT?!_ " you and Lovino yelled together.

“We knew you had it in you Lovi~" Antonio cooed as he rushed over to Lovino, who was still staring at his brother in complete shock. His face was beginning to turn red, though from embarrassment or anger you weren't sure. “My little tomate is all grown up and starting a familia!"

“ _Ja_ , ve knew you could do it," Gilbert agreed, slinging an arm around his shoulder and smirking.

“Ah~ Finally zhe fruits of your love will take form in an adorable little _bébé_ ," Francis said reverently.

“L-Lovino look what you did!" you wailed in embarrassment as you covered your own tomato red face with your hands.

“I-I didn't know he was going to throw a fucking party!" he yelled back at you.

“Feli, I'm so sorry about this, but there is no baby," you told him gently, hoping not to upset the energetic Italian.

“Eh? B-but why not?" Feliciano asked tearfully.

“Ja, vhy not?!"

“Lovi, what is the meaning of this?" Antonio asked in a panic.

“ _Oui_ , what is zhe problem?" Francis demanded.

“W-well..." you stuttered, unsure on how to explain.

“ _Stupido fratello_ , I only said that to get you off the phone quicker!" Lovino yelled. “We were...busy."

“Busy doing what?" Feliciano asked, his eyes still teary.

“T-That's none of your damn—"

“See, they were making a _niño!_ " Antonio cried in happiness.

“No, wait—" you tried to interject, but it was too late.

“You might be pregnant right now and you wouldn't even know!" Francis said.

“They do make a valid point love," Arthur chimed in.

“Oh, oh! I call being zhe godfazher!" Gilbert yelled, sending the rest of the house of visitors, all of whom were crammed into the kitchen, into a large rage of arguing and banter over who should be the godfather. The foyer emptied quickly as the trio went to claim their right as godfather along with the others, leaving you and Lovino standing by the door in shock.

“Well then..." you muttered quietly, still not sure how to handle the current situation.

“Fucking fratello, who throws a fucking dinner party the day after?" he grumbled angrily. Your face flushed again and you stared at the floor.

“...They're right though..."

“Huh?"

“W-Well I mean it could happen...I could be and we wouldn't even know..." you said quietly.

“I-I guess that's true..." Lovino agreed before silence took the stage again.

“W-What if I was...y-you know...p-pregnant?" you asked. The two of you hadn't seriously talked about having children yet. Of course you both knew you wanted kids, but you had never actually discussed it, which was to be expected, you had been married only a few months. But what if Lovino really didn't want kids now? What if it was too soon? Would he be mad? The whole process and idea of being pregnant yourself scared the living hell out of you, but the thought that Lovino might not be ready to handle something that could be out of their control at this point was even worse.

“I..."

You looked up at him to see a smile slowly beginning to form on his face. By the time he looked back at you, he was grinning ear to ear.

“I would be really happy. I'm ready to be a papà," he said quietly, taking your hand in his and giving it a squeeze, causing a relieved smile to appear on your face.

“Really?" you whispered happily, your eyes misting at the thought of creating a family with the man you loved more than anything in the world.

“Si, really," Lovino said as he pulled you to him and wrapped his arms around your waist. You threw your arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

“Thank God. I was afraid you'd freak out on me," you said quietly. “I want to try then, I'm ready to be a mamma." You felt Lovino's chest rumble as he chuckled lightly and kissed the top of your head before pulling away and looking down at you.

“Well, then we better get started as soon as possible," he said with a smirk. You laughed, your cheeks pink as you nodded in agreement.

“Okay, but we should probably finish this dinner first and settle the dispute over who the godfather is going to be," you said as you glanced into the kitchen to see Lukas choking Matthias with his tie. Lovino grimaced and let out a groan.

“Si, better get it over with. We leave now and I'll have to listen to mio idiota fratello cry for the next three weeks." The two of you were interrupted as Antonio poked his head through the doorway.

"Lovi~ When you name me the godfather of our little _niño_ , can we name it Alejandro?"

"The only _'we'_ here is me and (Name), you tomato bastard! And why the hell would I make you the godfather?!"

"B-but Lovi," Antonio whimpered tearfully before he was shoved out of the way.

"Ja, vhy vould he vant to make you zhe godfazher vhen zhe obvious choice is mein awesomeness?"

"And who said you were any better than him?!" Lovino said harshly, causing the albino's face to fall.

"But-but I'm _awesome_ ," Gilbert replied.

Before Antonio could add insult to injury, Francis popped up behind them, his mouth open as he prepared to speak, but Lovino cut him off.

"And don't even get me started with you, you frog. Why would I want my kids godfather to be a pervert?"

"Lovino, I am truly 'urt by your words," Francis said as held his heart dramatically, causing you to laugh.

"Alright boys, enough of this, we don't even know if there's a baby at all yet," you said with a grin.

"Si, so shut the fuck up and leave us alone," Lovino said irritatedly.

"Fine, but just for now! Ve vill settle zhis," Gilbert promised as he crossed his arms.

"Alright truce for the moment! Plus we need to discuss baby names first," Antonio said as he quickly swooped in and looped his arm through yours as he began leading you to the loud and boisterous crowd in the kitchen.

" _Oui_ , it must be something elegant and beautiful," Francis added as he took your other arm and joined in.

"Oi! You bastardos, get your hands off her!" Lovino called after them angrily, sending you into a giggling fit as you entered the room filled with all your friends, Francis and Antonio rushing off to argue with Gilbert once again. Regardless of whether or not you were pregnant now, you knew that when the time came, not only would you have the support and love from the man you loved, but the love from all your amazing friends. 

You laughed to yourself quietly as you stood inside the large kitchen and gazed warmly at your large group of friends as they talked animatedly. Glancing down at your tummy, you gently placed your hand against its flat plane where your baby may or may not be currently growing.

"I don't know if you're there or not," you spoke quietly, "but I just want you to know that there are many people who love you and can't wait to meet you," you said with a smile.

"(Name)!" Antonio yelled, causing you to look up at his beaming face. "How about we name the _niño_ Miguel?!"

"Don't listen to him _frau_ , Dietrich is the obvious choice—"

" _Non_! Listen to mine, Eliot is much better! Or Belle for a girl!"

"(Name), don't listen to any of these bastardos!" Lovino yelled angrily from between the iron grip of the three men.

"I think Elise is a pretty name.." Matthew muttered quietly.

"Yo, dudette, how about Austin?"

“What about Maurizio, fratello?”  
"All of you bastardos shut the fuck up! Can't we socialize or talk about something else besides a baby that might not even exist!?"

"Vhere's zhe fun in zhat?"

" _Oui_ , zhis is very important, _mon ami_."

"Si Lovi! Come on, loosen up!" Antonio added. You let out a loud laugh as Lovino swore and grumbled.

There was no doubt about it, your baby would definitely be loved. And when he or she finally came into the world, they were going to be surrounded by the strangest and most wonderful people...who based off the quarrel in the kitchen, would all receive the title godfather.


End file.
